Intimate Ogling
by NickyFox13
Summary: Hinata can't help but stare at Kageyama.
1. Chapter 1

The way Kageyama walks

across the court, as if to show off the muscles in his legs

mesmerizes Hinata in a way he cannot explain:

there's no sensuality in the way he moves

but an insane amount of flexibility

and precision in the way his controls his movements;

there's an inelegant amount of grace and poise,

of pride and power in Kageyama's long, tense stride

and yet, there's a sense of personality

tn the way his hips sway when he's relaxed

and the way even the set

of his shoulders scream control-freak,

even when calm. Kageyama's raven locks

frame an angular face just right;

the slope of his jawline sets HInata's heart aflutter

and the angles of his torso are visible when he stretches,

his shirt revealing more about the inner workings of his body

more than the fullness of his lips ever would.

Hinata could even

see the way Kageyama's hands flexed and stretched

to show off knuckles and veins and strength and

surprising amounts of warmth.

Hinata's not an observant young man,

that people seem to grasp quickly, but

Hinata feels obligated to know Kageyama's body

just as intimately as his own,

and a part of him worries

that it's weird knowing the nitty-gritty details of another man's body

but at this point, they are a duo- - -

inseparable (even if they're oil and water),

their reliance on each other so natural that it feels like breathing,

or something equally as cliche

(the third years, Kiyoko included,

are eloquent enough

for the entire team

to get away with being inarticulate);

Hinata knows fate brought them together,

and he can't

turn his back on

cruelty (it's a lesson learned, anyway) turned into

kindness (the reward for growth, change adaptation, survival).

Hinata keeps this loving knowledge to himself,

because maybe, the pain of knowing someone so intimately

without admitting these feelings is something

Kageyama'll notice. (That's unlikely.)

"Come on, you pensive dumbass,

practice is over," Kageyama says, the gruff tone of his voice

a welcome break from Hinata's reverie.

The light in Kageyama's eyes says something, but

Hinata's not sure what.

"You're one to talk-I've never seen you in such a good mood

With practice over," Hinata says, and it's true- - -

Kageyama's the first to

beg for more practice,

right after Hinata.

A wry smile covers Kageyama's face, and the look suits him.

"I saw you staring at me…" Kageyama starts, but he trails off,

noticing Hinata's reddening cheeks.

"...Was I really that blatant?" Kageyama snorts,

as if to reprimand Hinata for wearing his heart

too readily on his sleeve (like usual).

"I don't mind; it's kinda nice to have your attention."


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama stretching before practice,

already something Hinata enjoys

(how could he resist staring

at his intricate musculature,

when it's _right there_ ,

in all of its tantalizing glory?),

becomes more erotic

when Kageyama makes eye contact,

making that devilish yet hot grin of his,

stretching in a way

that deliberately drove Hinata wild

with desire,

with lust,

with arousal.

Even though Kageyama's not

the most emotionally open

or

the most socially graceful,

Hinata's heart races

with the prospect that

they're sharing some kind of

unspoken secret with each other

and Kageyama knows well enough

not to say anything about this

to the rest of the team;

it's not like the rest of the team

would disapprove of this

strange physical attraction - - -

Hinata has no other words

for these developing _feelings_ toward Kageyama;

after all, the team is supportive

in their own strange way- - -

of a well-toned body: that's not the case.

What Hinata struggles with

is how to move forward:

Hinata finds Kageyama attractive,

and Kageyama likes that Hinata thinks as such,

but where do they go from here?

"Where do we stand?" Hinata asks,

and it seems like all of their important conversations

happen after practice. Kageyama glances around,

"A gym? Where else do you think we'd be standing?"

Hinata laughs to himself;

Kageyama's literal mind

strikes again.

"That's not what I meant!" Hinata blurts,

and Kageyama gets it then, only to respond with a shrug

"I have no qualms about trying out something…

more intimate, if you're okay with that," Hinata's eyes glitter,

and he throws himself into Kageyama's arms

into a hug so intense, so warm, so...gentle

that the raven-haired setter thrown off-balance

by the sudden burst of affection,

but he smiles

and kisses the top of

Hinata's bobbing head.

Where was this would lead,

no one knew,

but that was the fun of it all:

walking the path without a trail,

blazing it hand in hand

with the glorious excitement

that the future will be good.

* * *

 **A/N: So I guess this is a multi-chap now! I'm open to suggestions as to what kind of situations you guys would like to see in this story.**


End file.
